


骑士的本愿

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，魅魔骑士au ooc，拖了很久，篇幅原因很多设定没写，不过觉得这样就好，我不适合写细腻的长篇，还是不满意但水平有限...希望大家谅解
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

魅魔从没想到骑士的本愿是什么

“光明女神在上，愿您赐予世人平静祥和，愿您给予我对抗黑暗的勇气。”圣骑士法芮尔在每天黄昏的时候都会去光明神殿祈祷，她是受人敬仰的圣骑士，女神的信徒，更是勇敢无畏的战士。因为心中有着对女神强烈的信仰所以她无所畏惧，所以她战无不胜。她是整个国家最锋利的剑，是国王最坚实的盾。  
在她的守护下王国一片宁静祥和，她是受尽人民爱戴的英雄。

“所以越是这样的人堕落之后越是迷人啊”当太阳的最后一缕余晖消失在神殿的穹顶，魅魔安吉拉透过窗子偷偷的看着仍然跪在神像面前面色虔诚的法芮尔。  
“我好想要她的灵魂啊，这样的灵魂染上黑色之后一定美味无比”魅魔轻轻的咬着手指“但我怎么才能让她堕落呢？”

万物都由欲望组成，就算是再节制的人心中也会有欲望产生，而魅魔最善于放大人们心中的欲望，用这份欲望引诱猎物签下契约堕入黑暗然后享受他们的灵魂。并不是没有将虔诚的圣骑士引下地狱过，安吉拉甚至有自信让天使堕天，但法芮尔却是一个极其棘手的存在。

这个圣骑士不是没有欲望，法芮尔心中最强烈的欲望就是见到光明女神，纯洁的让人惊讶。但这不是主要的问题，安吉拉曾经伪装成女神的神使用见到光明女神为条件引诱法芮尔签下契约，但是这个骑士丝毫不会动摇。  
“这是我的坚持，抱歉”她当时只是回复了这么一句话就离开了，之后安吉拉使出浑身解数都不能让她动摇分毫。  
这个骑士的内心太过坚定，坚定到她所确信的事没有任何事物可以改变。她想见到光明女神，但绝对不会借助他人的力量，就算是神使真的来接她，她也会用自己的力量飞去女神的神殿。

“如果我伪装成女神的话不就实现了这个愿望吗”安吉拉烦躁的甩尾巴“她不跟我签订契约怎么办”  
正当她纠结的时候法芮尔已经结束了祷告准备开始巡逻。  
“被她发现就糟糕了！”魅魔身影一闪隐藏进了黑暗之中。  
“越棘手的猎物越有捕猎的价值，这个灵魂一定是我的！”她在浓稠的黑暗中舔了舔嘴角。

第二天黄昏，法芮尔按时来到了神殿中祷告，时间分毫不差，魅魔又出现在神殿旁边盯紧她的猎物。想了整整一晚上，魅魔觉得自己可以用一个欲望的实现来引出另一个欲望。人的欲望是永远也不会消失的，当一个欲望得到满足新的欲望又会生根发芽，这也是魔物与人类相生的根源。  
“她一定会对光明女神许愿吧”魅魔摇身一变成了光明女神的模样。  
“只要她许了愿灵魂就归我了，也不枉我为她的灵魂花了大价钱”安吉拉拿出带着金色光芒的瓶子，她将瓶子里的液体洒在身上，魅魔的气息被液体掩去甚至连女神的结界都能轻松穿过。这是她用莫里森的行踪和堕天使莱耶斯换来完全伪装成天神的好东西。

将自己的身型隐去，魅魔飞身坐到女神像的肩上，她翘着腿打量着下方低头认真祷告的法芮尔。湛蓝色的铠甲就像是她守护的这片天空，她将这片天空一丝不苟的穿在身上，带着光明女神羽翼的佩剑被放在右手边触手可及的地方，即使在祷告身体也一直处于最佳的攻击状态，只要有任何风吹草动她都能第一时间做出应对。这样无懈可击的骑士让安吉拉只是观察便兴奋的不能自已。

“我忠诚的信徒啊，你的虔诚和努力感动了我所以我可以让你实现一个愿望。”安吉拉现身从女神像上飘下，她面容祥和身后的金色羽翼散发着温暖的光亮。纯白的长袍垂在身侧。她从高空带着圣光飘然而至，圣洁的连她自己都有那么一瞬间忘了自己其实是肮脏的魅魔。  
安吉拉出现的一霎那，法拉的右手迅速抓住身边的佩剑，但看清安吉拉的脸后她紧绷的肌肉放松了。  
几乎是带着痴迷的神情看着从天而降的女神，法拉单膝跪地将头低下行了一个标准而虔诚的骑士礼。  
“不必如此多礼，抬头看着我”安吉拉对看不到法拉的脸感到不满，她俯下人勾起骑士的下巴，用极其平和的语调说“有你这样的信徒也是我的荣幸。”

安吉拉盯上法芮尔的另一个理由是她的脸。她很是英俊，但也并不缺少作为一名女性的柔和线条。常年的洗礼让她出落的高挑结实，这一切都让安吉拉深深的沉迷。她喜欢法芮尔英气的脸，喜欢她永远不变的坚定眼神。她喜欢优秀的人，因为她最喜欢看他们堕入黑暗的样子。

“你有什么愿望吗？”魅魔用女神的模样低语，声音中带着魅惑人心的魔力。  
“我的愿望就是见到你，既然已经实现，我别无他求”法芮尔依然单膝跪地，她直视着安吉拉的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔中倒映着她金色的身影。被这双眼睛注视着，安吉拉有一瞬间觉得自己的伪装已经被她看穿了，她微微偏头避开法拉的视线。  
“我来此处就是为了实现你的愿望，随便什么都好，放心地说出来，我都可以帮你实现的”察觉到了自己的慌张，安吉拉迅速调整好状态又变回了那个高贵的女神。  
“我毕生的愿望就是见到你，如今已经见到了，我已经别无他求”法芮尔垂下眼，这番话非常真诚，就连魅魔也无法确认这番话究竟是真是假。  
“但如果你不许愿的话我就无法回去……”安吉拉也垂下眼，面上一片伤痛，但她只是在掩饰狡猾的神情。法芮尔表情依旧虔诚，但不为所动。  
两人对视了一会，安吉拉心中的忐忑越来越浓，她甚至下意识的看了看身后想知道自己是否露出了什么马脚，她对自己的伪装很有信心，但在这个骑士的目光下安吉拉觉得一切邪恶都无处遁形。  
“我现在真的没有什么愿望……也许以后会有，但现在硬想我也想不出来……”骑士看起来有些为难但总算是有些松动，安吉拉马上乘胜追击给自己争取机会。  
“我可以留在你身边直到你想出愿望为止”  
“这样真的可以吗？留在我这个卑微的骑士身边？”法芮尔看起来无比惊讶。  
“当然，而且你不是卑微的骑士，你是我虔诚的信徒”安吉拉示意法芮尔起身。  
“我会一直在你身边直到你想出愿望。  
“谨遵女神的指令”法拉又恭敬的行了礼“那就请女神和我一起回去吧”  
法拉先行起身，她大步向神殿外走去，安吉拉飘在她的身后对成功潜伏在她身边这件事欣喜若狂。  
“女神不会介意我的房间很简陋吧”神殿门口，法拉状似担心的询问了一句。  
“不会介意的”安吉拉露出女神般慈祥的微笑。  
“还有，不要叫我女神了”虽然称呼完全无所谓，但安吉拉就是想让法芮尔叫她的名字。“叫我安吉拉。”  
“安吉拉？”法芮尔似乎不理解，但还是遵从的叫了她的名字，安吉拉这次发自内心的浅浅微笑了一下。  
“对，叫我安吉拉。”

当月亮升起到最高空时，骑士已经进入梦乡。安吉拉现出原形在床边捧着脸看骑士睡着的样子面上带着疑惑。  
“不对，太反常了”她摸了摸下巴。  
“先不说对女神不称呼“您”这个问题，她改口也太快了，再怎么虔诚的人也不应该这么快就接受直呼女神姓名这件事吧，她真的不是在装傻？”魅魔可一点也不好骗，她们善于欺骗他人所以可以轻易的从任何细微的动作分辨出谎言，这也是她们几乎不会被消灭的原因。  
“可是她没在说谎……不管是实现了愿望这件事还是别无所求这件事……这个骑士怎么那么难搞定”心中有气，安吉拉起了恶作剧的心思，她曲起指头在法芮尔的脑门上狠狠弹了一下，法芮尔瞬间弹了起来，她一脸懵逼的看着眼前貌似有些生气的女神。  
“安吉拉怎么了？”  
“你身为一个伟大的骑士怎么警惕性这么低？遇到危险怎么办？”安吉拉数落她。  
“平时不会睡这么沉的，因为有安吉拉在我身边所以我很安心”骑士坐在床上柔和的笑，月光洒在她的身上给她镀了一层银白的纱，瞳孔中盛满了几乎溢出的温柔。  
安吉拉觉得自己的心脏被狠狠击中了。  
并不是没听过情话，比现在更浪漫的场景，更英俊的人她也不是没有经历过，但没有任何一个人能像眼前的骑士一样让她动心。安吉拉不由自主的红了脸，她捂住胸口试图平息那颗千百年来都没怎么跳动过的心脏。  
“没想到你的嘴还挺甜的”  
“我只是实话实说”  
又是一次直击，安吉拉干脆扭过头去不再看这个骑士，她把自己异常的行为归咎于法芮尔强大又温柔，闪亮如同月光的灵魂。这么美丽的灵魂怎么可能不让喜欢美食的魅魔动心呢。  
“算了，你继续睡吧，我不打扰你了”安吉拉坐在了窗台上，她看着月亮轻轻摇晃着双脚，法芮尔深深的凝视着她，只是静静的看着，并不说话。  
“你还要干嘛？”安吉拉被盯的不耐烦，她应该伪装成高贵的女神，但不知为什么，在骑士的目光下，安吉拉觉得那些高贵的伪装并没有任何意义，无论她的做派和女神如何不相符她的骑士也只会温柔的看着她。  
“我叫法拉”正当安吉拉觉得她们可能要这么坐一晚上的时候骑士忽然开口了。  
“嗯？”  
“熟人都叫我法拉。”

互相交换了名字之后安吉拉有一种契约成立的满足感，但她并没有和法拉签订任何契约，自从遇到法拉之后这些波动的情感开始不受她的控制，这让她无比懊恼。  
“我才是魅魔，我才是拥有主动权的那个！”安吉拉气恼的把自己埋进法拉的被子里，法拉的气息瞬间把她笼罩。  
“这都一个月了这个傻骑士怎么还是无欲无求啊！”安吉拉变回魅魔在被单里翻滚把一丝不苟的床铺弄得乱七八糟。  
这一个月里她不断的诱惑法拉想让她签订契约，无论是许诺光明，守护，还是财富，法拉都只会柔和的看着她然后一脸虔诚地说女神在我身边我已经别无所求之类的话。安吉拉欲哭无泪，她从没有见过如此无欲无求的人，她觉得法拉不应该当什么骑士，应该去东方当念经的和尚。  
“你许个愿望会死吗？”安吉拉泄愤似的捶打着法拉的枕头。  
“木头骑士！半点进展都没有！浪费我的时间！”  
“安吉拉，我今天去集市你有什么想要的吗？”正当安吉拉祸害法拉的枕头时法拉推门而入。  
“………嗯？安吉拉你没事吧”法拉有些担心的看着把自己裹进被单里只露出个头的安吉拉  
“我没事，你帮我带一束水仙回来吧”  
“你真的没事吗？”  
“没事没事，你赶紧去巡逻吧！”  
法拉狐疑的看了一眼异常的安吉拉但还是关门走了，安吉拉瞬间从被子里钻出来长长的舒了一口气。  
“吓死我了……果然不能太大意，差点就被她看到原形了！”安吉拉觉得自己的心脏砰砰直跳。  
“奇怪，这些低级错误我不可能犯的啊，为什么在法拉面前就总是出错呢？要不要半途而废，感觉继续下去会很危险”安吉拉陷入了沉思。  
“但是为了这个灵魂我付出了那么多，魅魔从不做亏本生意，我在努力一下吧”她叹了口气。

装作女神在法拉身边呆了一年，安吉拉都生出了就这么待着也不错的心思的时候机会终于来了。魔物入侵了法拉守护的王国，法拉作为圣骑士每天都战斗在最前线，但形式仍不容乐观。  
“要许愿将它们驱逐吗？”恶魔又开始低语“你要守护不了你的国家了”  
“我会用自己的力量将它们驱逐出去”法拉仍然摇头。  
“即使你的力量不足？即使你守护的人民之后会恨你你仍然不想许愿吗？”安吉拉的语气变的强硬。  
“不会许愿的，我也不会让王国沦陷的”骑士握紧了她的剑，安吉拉狠狠的咬牙控制自己几乎要爆发的情绪。  
后来法拉真的做到了不让王国沦陷的诺言，但她自己却无法再支撑下去。魔物的鲜血中，法拉躺在安吉拉的腿上目光依旧柔和的看着她。  
“你真的不后悔吗？年纪轻轻就这么死去”安吉拉莫名觉得有些悲伤，不是因为无法得到她的灵魂，而是单纯的不想让她死，她觉得自己可能是真的喜欢这个骑士。  
“我说，如果许愿了的话我还能和你在一起吗？”法拉的话有些莫名其妙。  
“你现在要许愿？”安吉拉应该高兴的，但她真的高兴不起来，魅魔最喜欢说谎，但现在她却不想说谎。  
“我已经要死了，所以干脆就把灵魂给你吧”感受到安吉拉正在用魔力支撑自己流失的生命，法拉轻轻的抚上了安吉拉的脸认真的摩挲着。  
“你什么时候知道我是恶魔的？”安吉拉看起来并不惊讶，她变回了原本的样子。高洁而慈祥的容貌褪去，妖艳取代了原来的气质。  
“从一开始，你没有藏好自己的尾巴”法拉会想起了当时的情景不由得轻笑。  
“那为什么不揭穿我？”  
“因为我的本愿就是见到你啊”法拉深深凝视着安吉拉泛着紫色的瞳孔，如愿以偿的看到了惊讶。

曾经有一天魅魔拿到了一个珍惜的灵魂，因为她太高兴了所以就变成人类的样子跑到集市上去玩，还顺手给了一个哭泣的鼻涕小孩糖吃，但她从没想过恶魔无心的举动却让这个孩子记了一辈子。当时年幼的法拉刚刚失去母亲，而安吉拉和她送的糖果仿佛是一道光一样缓和了她的悲伤。再次见到安吉拉成了法拉一生的愿望，成为骑士也是为了安吉拉，信奉光明女神也是因为安吉拉，所以当安吉拉出现在她面前时，她的本愿就已经实现，不再有任何愿望也只是想让安吉拉留在她的身边。  
“人类要比你们想象的狡猾的多”法拉缓缓闭上眼睛。  
“我想要活下去”她的声音破碎在风中，安吉拉沉默了一会轻轻吻上了法拉的嘴唇。  
“契约成立”

“英雄不朽，但要付出代价”安吉拉拿起了自己的魔杖。

安吉拉并没有吃掉法拉的灵魂，她久违的做了赔本买卖。  
“所以你们真的会做永生这种赔本买卖？”签订了契约的法拉与安吉拉一起离开了人类的城镇，大家都以为她死了，整个王国一片哀伤。  
“这不是永生，是我取走了死亡，失去死亡比永生更加可怕。”安吉拉摇头。  
“有的时候我们会吃腻人类的灵魂，所以就想要找人取乐。失去了死亡的人刚一开始会很激动，很快乐，但时间久了他们就会被孤独与现实逼疯”魅魔露出了兴奋的笑容。  
“那些失去死亡的人挣扎着，祈求着却无法去死的样子真的是世界上最棒的娱乐了！所以失去死亡的你不后悔吗？”魅魔勾起嘴角看着法拉。  
“我不会后悔，你在我的身边，所以我不会后悔。”法拉执起安吉拉的手在她的无名指上轻轻的落下了一个吻然后满意地看到身经百战的魅魔微微红了脸。

“因为你就是我的本愿。”


	2. 天使之名的恶魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双飞组，骑士的本愿前传，大概是本传没说到的一些设定的补充。之后会有一个法拉视角的前传，估计会很短，依然ooc到爆炸，我的文没有不ooc的。本篇在主页里。

有一个强大的高等魅魔叫做安吉拉，虽然大多数的魅魔都会给自己起一个圣洁的名字好引诱猎物，但安吉拉的契约之名就是安吉拉。她是一个拥有天使之名的恶魔。

安吉拉已经忘记自己在这个世间存活了多久，她经历过王朝的更迭，引发过宫廷内乱甚至试图引诱过天使堕天。她夺走过许许多多的生命，当然也被人夺走过生命，但只要人类的欲望还存在她就会重生。魔物与人类是相生的，这是人类最不愿承认之事，但这也是无法逃避的事实。  
每隔几年魅魔们都会聚在一起来一次，没什么别的目的，就像是人类的茶话会。她们会聊什么样的欲望最好吃，最近又得到了多少灵魂，怎么才能变的更加美丽诱人。安吉拉从来都是静静的听着，带着魅惑人心的微笑，既不发言也不回答。  
然后今天又是一次没什么要事的聚会。

“所以你真的叫做安吉拉？”一个陌生的面孔打扰了她的宁静。  
“是啊”安吉拉瞥了一眼身边的魅魔，她是在场所有魔物中活得最久的。虽说魅魔死后还会在欲望中重生，但能够承接记忆的只有安吉拉一个人。魅魔一般都不会去打扰与众不同又强大的安吉拉。  
“那有什么理由吗？”魅魔继续发问，其他人也停下了交流，她们都对神秘的安吉拉很好奇。  
“那你能付出什么代价吗？”安吉拉吹了吹指甲上的灰，恶魔间不会有友情，只有交易。  
“我最近刚拿到了一片可以让人在水下呼吸的龙鳞”魅魔的手一翻，澄澈如同天空的鳞片出现在了她的手上。安吉拉本来对这种东西不屑一顾，但这美丽的蓝色却让她一时移不开眼，那几乎被遗忘的远古岁月里只有一片澄澈的天空偶尔会在她脑海中浮现。  
“……好吧，成交”沉默了几秒，安吉拉点头将鳞片拿在手中把玩，她开始回忆自己的名字，然后记忆终于回到了一切的起点。  
“因为我曾经是个人类”

安吉拉并没有透露太多，但只是这一点就已经很具有冲击性，在恶魔中交易得到的信息带有真实性，这是魔王定下的古老规矩，不遵守的人会收到惩罚。魅魔们早早的就解散了聚会，安吉拉清楚的知道她们要去用这个情报换取自身的利益。  
“呲，也不知道会有多少人买账，不过我可一点没说谎”安吉拉嗤笑，她将鳞片举过头顶，月光透过湛蓝的鳞片洒下一片淡蓝的光辉。反正也没有事做，安吉拉干脆就回到了自己落脚的地方翻出已经泛黄的日记观看，也许是魅魔提醒了她，也许是蓝色的鳞片唤醒了对过去的一点点感慨，她忽然想好好回忆一下以前依然作为人的日子。那些仍拥有善良，仍能无忧无虑沐浴阳光的日子。

安吉拉曾经是一个小城镇的医生，小城镇在教廷的统治之下，所有人都有着对神明坚定的信仰。当时的安吉拉还不是现在黑发紫瞳的样子，她仍是金发蓝眼，美丽的如同天使。  
小镇上的人们觉得安吉拉就是个天使。  
安吉拉有着高超的医术但并没有那些“神医”的架子，她虽然每天都很繁忙并且收入只够温饱但对这份生活一直甘之如饴。安吉拉为人和善，对谁都能露出温柔的微笑，对患者更是无微不至，整个人像是温暖的春风，正巧她又叫做安吉拉，所以人们都说她其实是下凡的天使。

镇子里的小孩子都喜欢安吉拉，他们经常去安吉拉那里玩，受伤了被训斥了也跑去安吉拉那里哭诉。这时安吉拉就会拿出糖果来抚慰他们的悲伤。在小孩子眼里，金发蓝眼的安吉拉如同蜂蜜般甜美没有一点大人架子，是他们最喜欢的大人，安吉拉同时也喜欢着内心澄澈的孩子们。在温暖的午后她会坐在屋前微笑着拿着糖罐看院子中嬉戏打闹的孩子们，看养育他们的那片碧蓝天空。金色的阳光照射在她金色的秀发上，照射在她洁白的长裙上，阳光的翅膀在背后伸展。这种时候孩子们都会觉得安吉拉要融入阳光中回到天上。

如此甜美的灵魂自然会被恶魔盯上，魔物诱惑了镇里最有权威的神父。神父被看作是神的使者，说出的话是绝对的。神父对人们说安吉拉是魔女，凡是受到过她医治的人都已经和她签订了契约，以后会被带走灵魂。人们刚开始并不相信，他们或多或少都受到过安吉拉的帮助，即使是神父说出的话人们也质疑着讨要着证据。  
但恶魔最擅长玩弄人心。  
“若她真是天使下凡为何仍有医治不了的人？天使应该无所不能”倾注着魔力的声音流过每一个人的耳畔，一些意志薄弱之人的眼神改变了，安吉拉心中一阵阵发凉。  
恶魔又开始了进一步的诱导。  
“魔女最喜欢孩子了，所以你们的孩子其实都被她下了诅咒，若还是维护她总有一天你们的孩子会被她杀死。”恶魔继续低语。  
“你有什么办法能够证明！我的孩子前几天才去了光明圣殿，若是有诅咒怎么不可能被查出来！”终于有人站了出来，安吉拉感激的看着他，但心里仍是忐忑。想要抹消一个人的办法太多了，而人心是最容易被操控的，单独的想法必然抵不过集体，星点波澜最后都会被淹没，即使是谎言只要相信的人多了也会变成真实。

见仍是有人在维护安吉拉，恶魔低低的切了一下“恶魔的法术即使是光明圣殿的人也不能完全参透，过几天你们就会看到相信魔女的恶果了！但神是仁慈的，你们可以随时来找我驱魔。”他让神父说着慈悲的虚假谎言威胁了众人随后解散了人群。  
恶魔不会就此善罢甘休，他用魔力做的糖果侵染了镇子里的孩子们然后潜入安吉拉的家将她的糖罐用魔力浸透。当镇上的孩子们都被恶魔的力量侵染发起了高烧的时候一切的证据都指向了安吉拉。这次不再有人为她说话。  
绝望的安吉拉被绑在十字架上，神父慈祥的对她微笑。阳光照在他身上在地面映出恶魔的影子，小镇的居民或冷漠或仇恨的注视着她。在一片湛蓝天空的凝视下，行刑者将浸满圣水的银刀插进了她的心脏。  
“愿女神赐予我们宁静祥和”恶魔微笑着张开双臂迎接人们的欢呼。  
安吉拉死不瞑目。

“你想活下去吗？”意识随着血液一起流出，恍惚中安吉拉听到了这样的话。  
“恶魔吗？”  
“是的，但不是杀死你的那一个，交易时我们不说谎。”声音在和她的灵魂交流。  
“我不想死……我不想就这么死去….”  
“那你想和我交换吗？”  
“好啊”都已经如此了，再坏又能坏到哪去呢？  
“那么契约成立”

当安吉拉再次清醒的时候她已经是魅魔了，她的尸体仍然被挂在十字架上，脸上却带着满足的微笑。  
“究竟是谁！谁阻止我拿走她的灵魂！”肮脏的恶魔在她的尸体旁怒吼。  
安吉拉冷漠的看着，她感觉不到痛心和愤怒，感情似乎随着她的蜕变一同离去。但眼前的人害死了她，所以他理应去死。

“竟然……竟然是高阶……魅魔……”被掐住脖子的恶魔发出了临死前的悲鸣，安吉拉用力捏断了他的脖子，血液溅在脸上，她轻轻舔了舔嘴角露出魅惑人心的笑容。  
失去了人类身份的安吉拉重生成为魅魔，仍带着她的天使之名。

想起了很久以前的东西，安吉拉嗤笑了一下，她合上日记单手托腮。刚开始的时候还因为害怕忘却所以记录一些东西，但后来活得太久了记忆就变的无所谓，干脆就放弃了。她现在已经明白为什么那个和她契约的恶魔会选择死亡，因为一个人的永生是绝望的，当厌烦了一切便不知道怎样才能继续活下去，于是便渴望永恒的死亡。  
恶魔都是冷漠的，这是他们可以永生的原因，但他们可以学会感情，这便是最致命的，那个和她交易了死亡的高等魅魔怕是学会了情感。

这只是漫长的生活中一个小小的插曲，安吉拉仍然做着一个魅魔应该做的事情。她盯上了拥有伟大灵魂的殉道者杰克·莫里森，她并没有诱惑他，只是作为一个旁观者看他把大天使加百列一步步扯下地狱。  
“所以我才喜欢人类！”安吉拉微笑着趴在莫里森的窗边“他们的存在让我永远不会对这个世界失去乐趣，明明他们才是比恶魔还要危险的家伙啊，却天天防备着我们。”  
“莫里森也是个有趣的家伙，有那么好的身材和脸蛋，对信仰毫不动摇，天真的可怕。也怪不得他能让大天使堕天。不过他对大天使怎么看呢？尊敬？愧疚？哈哈哈哈哈哈，这两个纠结的家伙未来一定很有意思”然后她就被堕落成无头骑士的莱耶斯赶了出去。  
“小气鬼，看看也不允许”安吉拉对窗子吐舌头。

某一天安吉拉收获了一个向往已久的美味灵魂，这个灵魂让她攻略了三个月之久，她久违的感受到了开心的情绪于是就跑到人类的集市去玩。在无聊的王宫呆久了安吉拉都忘记了平凡的人类该有的生活。她抱着黄水仙和糖罐哼着莫名的调子在街市上穿梭看着形形色色的行人从身边走过，然后她听到了压抑的哭声。

反正心情不错，安吉拉寻着哭声走了过去，她看到一个棕皮肤小鬼在阴暗的巷角哭的满脸鼻涕，这让她想起了仍是人的日子，那些小鬼也会跑来和她哭诉。只是下意识的，她就把手中的糖罐递了过去。  
“吃了糖就没什么好哭的了”下意识的举动让安吉拉自己也愣了片刻，看着呆愣在地上的小鬼安吉拉无奈的叹气。  
“今天我心情好就不收你代价了”不想因为这点事情回想起作为人时的感情让自己陷入麻烦，安吉拉用手巾擦了一把小鬼脸上的鼻涕然后把手巾往她怀里一扔就起身离开。  
感情会让永生的恶魔去追求死亡，这是她一定会回避的事情。  
小孩子抱着手中的糖罐吸了吸鼻涕，她看着安吉拉远去的背影想要说些什么最终却没有开口。

安吉拉不知道的是，明明没有订下任何契约，看似做了赔本生意的她却用一颗糖换走了法拉的一辈子。

她更不知道不久的将来，她会再为这个一脸鼻涕的小鬼做一次赔本生意。


	3. 隐藏在虔诚下的私欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双飞组，骑士的本愿第二前传，法拉视角。ooc ooc ooc。这个写完之后骑士的本愿就全都完成了，估计又要进入咸鱼期。怀念我曾经日更的日子。然后这个比较短，我说了很短就肯定不会长！

法拉一直觉得爱这种东西不是嘴上说说就可以的，而是你为了你爱的人能做到什么程度。

法拉是圣骑士，她实力强大有着令人惊叹的光明魔法，她对女神极其虔诚为光明女神奉献全部，人们将她的虔诚编写进诗歌里传颂。但人们不知道的是她虔诚的表面下隐藏着怎样的私欲。

法拉很虔诚，但她从没对光明女神虔诚，她的女神另有他人，法拉的女神是一名恶魔。  
在很早很早以前，法拉的母亲安娜还在世的时候法拉就一直被教导如何成为一名优秀的骑士。她在安娜身边学习魔法，武艺，还有她的骑士之道。她从小就仰慕母亲，希望有朝一日能够成为母亲一样优秀的人和母亲并肩战斗守护王国这片湛蓝的天空。  
世事难料，当母亲战死的消息传来时，法拉感到不可置信。她那美丽强大又坚不可摧的母亲竟然会有一天战死沙场。当所有人都在为安娜准备葬礼的时候法拉偷偷跑了出去，她是安娜的女儿所以人们都觉得她是坚强的，是不会难过的。没有人安慰她，没有人在乎她，人们把年幼的法拉想象的过于强大而忽视了她还是一个没成年的孩子。  
法拉跑到了集市里，安娜的逝去并不会影响人们的正常生活，诺大的集市上人来人往却没有一个人会注意悲伤的法拉，巨大的孤独感袭来，法拉干脆跑到阴暗的巷角里抱膝坐在地上避开所有人的目光。  
“我不能难过，我是安娜的女儿，我必须坚强！”法拉一遍又一遍的告诫自己。  
“我不觉得孤独，我不需要有人安慰，因为我可是安娜的女儿”  
“我不难过，所以我不会哭，我不能哭”明明一遍一遍的告诫着自己法拉仍然觉得鼻子发酸，她深深吸了一口气却觉得有什么梗在喉咙里，吐不出来也咽不下去。越是努力的忽略自己的感受哽咽的感觉就越强烈，忍着忍着，法拉不由得打了个喷嚏，鼻涕顿时喷了一脸。  
法拉愣住了，她吸了吸鼻子然而大部分的鼻涕还黏在脸上。一股复杂的情绪涌上心头，孤单，难过，羞耻，无奈。法拉终于忍不住的大哭了起来任由鼻涕眼泪流的满脸都是。  
都已经如此狼狈了还能差到哪去呢？  
“连鼻涕都欺负我……”法拉干脆破罐破摔，继续忍耐也不会有任何好事发生，小孩子的心性暴露无疑。  
渐渐哭够了，法拉准备收拾好情绪回家，毕竟还有母亲的后事要去处理。这时一个糖罐被一只白皙的手递到了眼前。  
“吃了糖就没什么好哭的了”金发蓝眼的美人弯下腰，声音虽然并不和善但是她的举动无疑是在关心自己，法拉一时愣在了原地。  
“我今天心情好就不收你代价了”她拿起手巾抹了一把法拉脸上的鼻涕然后看似嫌弃的把手巾和糖罐一起留在了法拉怀里。没有任何停留的起身离开，似乎刚才的一切都没有发生过，法拉仍没有反应过来，她呆呆地吸了吸鼻子。

人已经走远，法拉才回过神来，她在安娜身边长大自然对恶魔十分敏感，从手巾和糖罐留下的气息来看刚才的美人绝对是一个恶魔。  
“恶魔……？”看着远去的身影法拉欲言又止，她本想道谢但又不知道该从何说起，犹豫之间人影就已经消失在了人群中。  
“恶魔为什么会来安慰我？他们不都是邪恶的吗？”法拉看着手中的糖罐。

在好奇心的驱使下她打开了糖罐，里面的糖果明显被人吃过很多只留下了几颗，确认了里面确实没有任何魔法的痕迹法拉不由得拿起一颗放在了嘴里。略带酸味的苹果气息在口腔蔓延开，舌尖停留着甜蜜，心中似乎也被糖果香甜的味道温暖。法拉感觉心中悲伤到彻骨的寒意被带着苹果气息的暖风吹散了，她的心中忽然萌生了再次见到这个恶魔的想法。这和她受到的教育相违背却并不觉得不妥。  
毕竟所有人类都告诉她要坚强，却只有恶魔看到了她的悲伤。

怎么才能再见到她？再见到她要怎么办？年幼的法拉并没有思考太多。既然安吉拉是恶魔那她就成为圣骑士，因为只有圣骑士一生都在为恶魔奔波，如果成为了圣骑士说不定有一天她就能和她再次相遇。  
从她精通变换，不惧怕阳光的方面思考，这个恶魔一定是高等恶魔，高等恶魔最喜欢美味的灵魂，那就把自己的灵魂变的圣洁吧，圣洁到连上位恶魔都垂涎的灵魂一定能把她也吸引过来。  
“我想见她一面”这个小小的愿望支撑着法拉成为了王国最优秀的圣骑士，她勤勉，强大，谦虚，虔诚。过去的骑士中没有任何一个人的灵魂能如她一般闪耀。

并不是没有考虑过认不出来她该怎么办，在杀死每一个上位恶魔的时候也会担心她是否会被自己斩于剑下，但这些疑虑都在见到她的那一刻烟消云散。  
法拉是知道的，她的气息，当年用一颗糖将她从悲伤中拉出来赐予了她动力与愿望的恶魔的气息她绝对不会认错。  
前几次她变成了女神的使者想要诱使法拉签下契约但法拉都拒绝了，她一直不知道自己对这个恶魔的执着究竟是什么，感激？还是更深层次的东西？直到再次相见，法拉忽然醒悟，想要见到她，想要让她留在自己身边的这个感情可能是爱吧，即使刚开始是懵懂的感情，在长久沉淀与执着的积累下也成了爱。

法拉见过为爱而死的人，见过腻歪的让人头皮发麻的人，也见过那些空喊着爱情，把一切都只放在口头上却不做任何努力的人。爱有各种形式，法拉觉得爱也可以是沉默的，沉默的为那个目的努力，看你究竟能为心爱的人做到什么程度。  
法拉拒绝了恶魔的第一次诱惑，她想从恶魔那里得到更多，想要将她留在自己身边。然后长久的等待终于迎来了结果，当那个虚假的光明女神甩着恶魔的尾巴降临在她面前对她说不许愿望就只能等到她许愿为止的时候，法拉觉得自己的愿望终于实现了。  
欺骗也好，狡诈也好，不配称作虔诚的私欲也好。  
骑士终于实现了她的本愿  
她成功把能够看透谎言的魅魔用真实的谎言留在了身边。


End file.
